A mother's job
by B. Weasley
Summary: Molly Weasley was a lucky woman and she knows that, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have doubts sometimes.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 3 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Speech] "Hey [Name], do you want to help?" / "I wish I could, but I don't want to."

**Category:** Drabble

**Word count: **810

* * *

_**A mother's job**_

Molly Weasley knew she was a lucky woman; she has a home, a loving husband and an even more loving family. Yes, she knows that she was very lucky, but sometimes, she wonders if this isn't too much.

Molly always wanted a big family, maybe four kids, two boys and two girls, little ones that will search her mother when they needed help. So to say that she was a little more surprised when she ended with seven kids, six boys and just one girl, was, to say the least.

The worst times were summer when the kids were restless and wanting to play all day and never wanted to sleep at their bedtime; Molly was exhausted and waited for Arthur to come home as soon as possible.

To help the day pass quicker, Molly tried to make the kids help her around the house and who knows, maybe pass some time and exhausted themselves. A woman could dream, right?

"Fred, George, will you two be good and clean your room? I sure if you ask nicely, Charlie may help you," Molly said in her nicest voice, trying to make the twins obey her, while she makes a one-year-old Ginny sleep.

"Okay Mum," the twins replied, which was odd since they never easily accept what she asked, but she isn't going to complain now.

"Oh… okay; Percy dear, you already cleaned your room right?" Molly asked her middle son, which prompt nodded. "Good good, you think you could look at your sister while I look what Ronald is doing?"

"Sure Mum, no problem," Percy answered taking a seat at the couch, where his mother put the baby in his awaiting arms. "Hey Ginny, how are you doing today? Do you want me to read something to you? I know that you loved _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_."

Ginny just smiled and made some baby noises while Percy reaches for the book that was on the arm of the couch; Molly beamed with pride at her son and daughter bonding. She hoped that the others are like this too.

"Muuuuuum, why do you thought that was wisely that I helped the twins? They will drive me crazy in just minutes," Charlie whined to his mother. He can't wait until he turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts with Bill.

"Charlie, you are their big brother; they just want to pass some time with you. They look up a lot to you and Bill, you know that," Molly said with a sigh, looking away from Ginny and Percy and looking at her second oldest. "What they did now?"

"They are jumping and asking and begging and they are annoying me," Charlie said with such desperation in his voice that made his mother laugh. "Glad to know that my suffering could amuse you, Mum."

"Oh Charlie, you sound just like your uncles; they didn't have patience with me when we are little. You have to enjoy the time that you pass with your brothers, you know that right?" Molly said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know… I guess I'll try again," Charlie said, looking at his feet and trying not to sound like a baby. He was nine already!

"I know that you'll find something; in the meantime, I'll see if Ron already awake from his nap okay? If you need something, just call me," Molly said, giving a kiss on the cheek of Charlie and moving to the stairs, while Charlie turned to Bill sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey Bill, do you want to help?" Charlie asked his big brother, hoping that he will come to his rescue, and maybe the twins will let him breathe a little.

"I wish I could, but I don't want to," Bill replied with a boring voice, reading his Transfiguration book. Bill couldn't wait till September First when he will finally go to Hogwarts.

"William Arthur Weasley! I raised you better than this, so I hope you start to help your brothers immediately!" Molly tried to say, but she ended up screaming instead. Which was a good thing, since Bill let go of the book so quickly that the book ended up falling from the table.

"Merlin Mum, don't need to yell! I will help Charlie and the twins, if you don't give me a heart attack first," Bill said with a hand over his heart.

"Don't try to turn this on me young man; now go help your brothers and I hope that you have a better attitude," Molly said with her hands in her hips. She was trying very hard not to show how amused she was by the scene in front of her.

Yes, Molly Weasley knew that she was one lucky lady; but this doesn't mean that she doesn't scare her children once in a while.


End file.
